icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ICarly Wiki
Welcome to the ! The wiki about iCarly that since March 2008. BEFORE YOU BEGIN EDITING, PLEASE READ OUR POLICIES (Ship Warring will be punished severely!) Click here to see all iCarly-related news! iDate Sam & Freddie (coming soon) iCarly is an American teen sitcom which focuses on a girl named Carly (Miranda Cosgrove) who creates her own web show called iCarly with her best friends Sam (Jennette McCurdy) and Freddie (Nathan Kress). The series was created and executive-produced by Dan Schneider. iCarly is targeted towards preteens and young teens, but has a substantial following among children, older teens and adults. read more "iThink They Kissed" is the third season premiere of iCarly. The episode originally aired on September 12, 2009. It was viewed by an average of 8.361 million viewers, making it one of the most viewed episodes of the third season. While doing an iCarly segment, Sam loses her tooth after she bites into a squash. Carly takes Sam to the dentist after Sam admits that she hasn't gone ever since she was a little kid, 12 years ago. After having her tooth pulled, Sam, loopy because of the laughing gas (nitrous oxide), accidentally tells Carly that she and Freddie kissed (during the episode iKiss).read more.. Carly Shay was born on July 24, 1994 (age 17). She is the main protagonist of the ''iCarly'' television series, and the second youngest member (older than Gibby) of the iCarly gang. She is the younger sister of Spencer Shay and the daughter of Colonel Shay and Mrs. Shay. She lives with her older brother, Spencer, in Apartment 8-C at Bushwell Plaza in Seattle, Washington, while their father, Colonel Stephen Shay is stationed on an Navy submarine; their mother has never been mentioned. Carly is kind, easy-going, and is a very caring person who would do anything for her friends. She usually hates getting into trouble and follows the rules, but sometimes she has been shown to be a bit spoiled and bratty at times when she doesn't get her own way.Occasionally, she has to get between her best friends, Sam and Freddie, when the two argue too much. She gets good grades and usually stays out of trouble, except for when she takes the blame for Sam's wrongdoing. read more... To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! "SAM LOVES FREDDIE! SAM LOVES FREDDIE!" - Carly thumb|300px|right|Interview with Nathan Kress Brad first appeared in the Season 4 episode iHire An Idiot. He made his second appearance in iOMG. Brad is a tech-savvy young adult who was interviewed for the position of iCarly's intern. He was their top choice, but then lost the position to Cort, whose only real qualification was that he was "hot," (according to Carly and Sam, and over Freddie's objections). He seems to be very nice, talented, and loves making fudge for people which he learned from his grandmother, who is still alive (as stated in iOMG).read more... Watch Nickelodeon outside the USA! Give suggestions for featured articles here!!! __NOEDITSECTION__